


Of Collars and Belonging

by Daily



Series: A bond of family [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Belonging, Collar, Dogs, Friendship, Gen, Male Friendship, Tag, dogcatcher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-31 18:58:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1035254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daily/pseuds/Daily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when a Muggle Dog Catcher catches Sirius during some Padfoot play time with Remus in the park. Friendship fic, Marauder era.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Collars and Belonging

Years later Remus would say it was a miracle it hadn't happened before; hours later they would already share laugher over the events that had happened.

But that would be in the future; and not while everything was happening.

It had been the day of a full moon like any other; utterly exhausting and extremely lonely.

At least; that was what the full moons spent in his basement usually were as his friends couldn't exactly accompany him home, which Remus had decided to do just this Christmas.

James was spending it with his family; having decided that since Sirius would be forced to return home for a family gathering, he would spent the days with his parents.

And Peter always went home for holidays unless they specifically requested for him to stay; something Remus wasn't going to ask of him for the full moon alone.

So, unwilling to spent Christmas at Hogwarts all alone just for a semi comfortable full moon, Remus had returned home as well, resigning himself to spend a lonely night in the basement as he'd always done growing up.

At least he had New Year to look forward to where he'd go to James' house as his parents had tickets for a show and perhaps Sirius would be able to join them as well if he could talk his grandfather into letting him go.

With that to look forward to, Remus had gotten ready to go down to the basement outside when a huge and very familiar black dog had appeared out of nowhere, jumping up to him happily.

To say his parents had been surprised by the arrival would be an understatement and Remus himself had been both surprised and utterly relieved as he knew what his friend was there for.

"What are you doing here, Pads?" He scratched behind his friend's ears for a moment as the dog brushed against him with a rapidly wagging tail before changing into his closest friend.

"Are you really expecting an answer to such a stupid question?" Sirius grinned as he rose to his feet, one Remus couldn't help but answer with one of his own, even as he brushed a finger over a shallow cut on his friend's cheek.

"What about your parents? Won't you get in trouble that you're here?" He had only met the two Black's before at the train station, but he knew how brutal and cruel they were to their oldest son and didn't want to be the reason his friend might be hurt even more.

"I'll deal with them when the time comes. I wasn't going to let you face the full moon on your own if I didn't have to," Sirius waved his concern off and looked past Remus to his parents. "Good afternoon."

Realising he had completely forgotten about his parents, Remus blushed as both stared at them in shock and realised he was still holding Sirius in a half embrace but the other didn't seem the least bit bothered by it as he waved.

"Ah, Mum, Dad, you both know Sirius," he smiled as his mother broke out of her shock first.

"Of course. It is lovely to see you again, Sirius," she smiled and pulled the fifteen year old in a warm hug that only startled him momentarily before he returned it.

"It is nice to see you again, too, Mrs Lupin," Sirius returned her smile and Remus beamed as his mother ruffled Sirius' hair fondly.

Affection wasn't something Sirius had been familiar with when they had first met and James and he had taken it upon themselves to slowly, very slowly introduce the young Black Heir to as even a comforting hand on a shoulder had been unfamiliar to their best friend.

Their mothers, aware of his upbringing, but powerless to change anything, had made it a point to pull him into a hug at each given opportunity to try and at least let him know he was cared for.

In the beginning Sirius had been awkward and tense during those moments, but after several years of being submitted to their motherly touches, the boy had become used to it and even initiated the embraces on occasion.

"I'm sorry if I startled you, Mr and Mrs. Lupin. But I wasn't sure I would make it on time and by the time I realised I was already here I was going too fast to not accidentally bowl him over if I'd suddenly changed," Sirius apologised.

"It is quite all right, son. Remus told us about what you boys have done for him; after making us swear to keep it a secret so we knew who you were. I had just never expected to actually get the chance to see one of you here like that so soon," Remus' father smiled.

"But what's this Mr and Mrs business you are on about?" Remus' mother mock glared at him, making Sirius laugh. "I thought we had reached an agreement on what to call us?"

"Sorry Auntie Hope," Sirius grinned, leaning in as she pulled him into a half hug for a moment.

"Silly boy. We should get the two of you down to the basement, do you want a band aid for that?" She frowned as her eyes fell onto the cut but Sirius shook his head.

"No need. I will just heal it tomorrow along with any bruises I might get tonight."

As his parents chatted with Sirius while they made their way to the basement, Remus couldn't help but be grateful as he really had been dreading having to spend the full moon alone, not having done so since his friends had managed to transform a few moons ago.

Soon enough however they were safely locked up and after the painful transformation had passed, Moony and Padfoot spent the night playing tag together. It wasn't unusual for Remus to be covered in scratches and sore, though he wasn't surprised to find no trace of them when he woke up in his own bed several hours later.

Nor was he surprised to find himself alone as Sirius must have been hungry; doubtfully haven eaten anything before coming to him and then having spent the entire night playing around.

Aware the other was probably downstairs; he quickly washed and dressed before making his way there, indeed finding him at the kitchen table where he was looking through a magazine with two cups of steaming hot chocolate at his side.

Accepting the warm drink gratefully, he took a long sip and took a long moment to simply let the warm liquid warm him in silence before finally turning to his friend when a plate with pieces of buttered toast was pushed towards him.

"Hello," he smiled while checking his friend over for any sign of more serious injuries and with a roll of the eyes Sirius turned to face him; pushing up his sleeves to his elbows to give Remus a clear view of his scarred arms, the runes he usually used to hide them not activated.

Seeing no new scars he nodded relieved.

He always felt horrible whenever Moony left a mark on the body of one of his friends; especially Sirius as he already had a much too big collection of them in Remus' opinion and most of them courtesy of his horrible relatives.

During their first two years, he had only occasionally caught glimpses of Sirius while changing; almost impossible not to when you lived with four boys in the same room, something Remus knew all about since he'd been almost desperate to hide his own scars.

But when Peter had asked about them, Sirius had brushed them off as early assassination attempts and attacks when he'd been younger; something James had confirmed wasn't unusual with their friend's position in their world.

It wasn't until their third year that they had discovered it was just a cover Sirius' parents had drilled into him to hide it was them who were truly harming their son and that Sirius had actually been hiding most of them behind a specialized rune.

James and he had worked hard to learn as much about healing spells as they could once they learned the true extent of their friend's abuse so that they could help him as much as they could.

And although Sirius rarely spoke about his home life and they had learned the hard way that there was nothing they could do to help him; he did let them help take care of him after each vacation and cover in class for him.

It was very lucky that Sirius was as brilliant as he was so that even despite not paying the slightest bit of attention, he could still perform anything the professors asked of him without breaking a sweat or getting himself in to even more trouble.

After his friends had began to join him on the full moon earlier that year, the scars littering Sirius' body had only increased and although they were small and Sirius claimed he wasn't bothered by them at all, Remus never stopped feeling guilty for every single mark he left on his friend.

"You worry too much, and good morning," Sirius smiled fondly as he pulled his sleeves down again.

"You know me," Remus chuckled. "Would you like to go to the park with Padfoot for a while, or would you rather get some sleep before you have to leave?"

"The park sounds nice. I doubt I will get much of a chance to leave my room again before New Year so I better make the most of it while I still can and spend the rest of the week sleeping."

"Is your grandfather still taking you with him after Christmas for training again?" Remus asked as he picked up a piece of toast.

"That's the plan."

Quickly finishing breakfast, Remus slipped on his shoes while Sirius changed back into Padfoot and they made their way outside, aware Remus lived in a Muggle neighbourhood.

Remus couldn't help but laugh as the dog happily bounced around Remus as he picked up a large stick upon reaching the park and he wiggled his tail happily as his eyes followed the stick.

"All right, just be careful, there is a lake nearby that I'd hate for you to fall into," Remus teased, making Sirius bark to let him know he'd heard him.

Throwing the stick as far as he could he watched amused as Sirius chased after it without any hesitation, not entirely sure if Sirius was just that happy to be outside or it was the dog's instinct taking over.

They played fetch for a while as he walked through the park when he noticed Sirius had left his gaze completely after the last throw.

"Padfoot?" he called out, using his enhanced hearing to try and pick up a sound of his friend.

Sirius wouldn't stray from his side far, not when he was in unfamiliar territory and the Pure-Blood boy knew barely anything about the Muggle world' workings.

Nothing.

"Padfoot!" he called out louder this time and this time he was answered by low whining and growling.

Heart clenching in his throat Remus hurried to the sound, terrified of what might have happened to make Sirius sound like that, but he stopped in shock at the scene he stumbled on.

A large rope, attached to a metal stick, was around the dog's neck and Sirius was growling and barking madly as he tried to break free.

A tall man in a grey uniform was holding onto the stick tightly and was throwing all his weight into pulling on it, making the rope cut into the dog's neck harshly as Sirius fought tooth and nail to try and break free, even going as far as to grab the stick in his mouth and pulling on it to unbalance the man.

Recognising the man's uniform as a dog catchers Remus suddenly realised what was going on, not that Sirius would. He wouldn't have a clue about what was going on, other than that someone was trying to force him towards a large van.

"Wait! that's my dog," Remus didn't hesitate to call out as he ran forward, grabbing the rope that was cutting into Sirius' neck and trying to loosen it before he'd hurt himself more.

"This dog isn't wearing a collar young man. I am obligated to take him to the shelter and seeing his aggressive nature put him down if you can't prove you are his owner," the dog catcher said, although he stopped pulling on the rope as Sirius immediately calmed down at Remus' presence and he straightened out relieved.

"I...I haven't had him for long yet but I assure you he is mine," Remus claimed, realising Sirius had stopped trying to break free so he kept his arm wrapped around his neck to assure him he wouldn't leave his side.

"But can you prove that he is yours?" the man asked and Remus hesitated.

"I don't have any papers...but he will come to me when I call him," he said, hoping Sirius wouldn't bolt the moment the rope was gone. It wouldn't surprise him with how he was trembling underneath his arm.

The man raised an eyebrow. "I'm afraid I cannot let you prove it like that lad. That dog is too likely to run off if I remove the rope and too strong to try and catch again. Where are his tag and collar?"

"I haven't got one yet," Remus admitted, desperately trying to figure out a plan as Sirius' licked his face.

"Pads," he pushed the cold nose away from his face distractedly even as the dog whined.

The dog catcher eyed him curiously before he sighed. "I'm not allowed to just let you go with an unchained dog that has no collar. But I can take you into town and let you buy one under my watchful eye as I can see the dog is indeed yours."

Remus glanced at Sirius, who even in his dog form seemed confused, before nodding. Leaning towards Sirius under the disguise of grabbing the rope he whispered to him.

"Just follow my lead and listen to what I say, I'll explain everything later."

If buying a collar would be the way to keep Sirius from being taken away then he'd do just that. They could easily take it off again once he changed back.

Suddenly glad he had thought to bring his wallet, he let Sirius lick his nose to show he had understood him before rising and drying it off.

The dog catcher moved forward and Sirius growled, pushing against Remus' legs while baring his teeth.

"Here, bind this around his neck and then remove the rod," the man ordered nervously and Remus quickly followed his orders, taking a hold of the rope.

"Let's go then lad," he suggested and Remus moved towards the car, relieved when Sirius followed at his heel without hesitation.

Sirius sat down against his legs and rested his head on them once they were seated and Remus smiled at the role of obedient dog Sirius was suddenly pulling off.

Scratching his ears Remus looked at him.

A dog catcher was a Muggle thing. Wizards didn't really have dogs, at least James had told him it was a rare sight as they were seen as bad omens. And besides Padfoot the only dog Remus himself had ever seen there was Fang. So Sirius, as a Pure-Blood, wouldn't understand the rules Muggles had about pets like dogs and cats. The concept of a collar would be foreign to him and he would be unable to recognise the dog catcher for what he was upon sight.

It was a surprise that he hadn't attacked the man or panicking completely, changed back. He clearly didn't have a clue what was going on and had probably thought he was being kidnapped.

Being glad his friend trusted him he hoped he wouldn't freak out when he had to put a collar around his neck, for however temporarily it would be.

He let his hand slide over the dog's neck, inspecting to see if he had hurt himself but couldn't see anything through the thick black fur.

It only took ten minutes to arrive in the town and the man led them to an animal shop that was just opening, Stepping inside Remus could practically see Sirius' wonder and amazement at the things displayed, though he stayed pressed closely against Remus' leg.

"Go ahead, pick a collar and don't forget to add a tag," the dog catcher warned and nodding Remus glanced at the many collars on display.

He hesitated as his hand brushed over a cheap blue one, suddenly wanting to buy a nice one for Sirius. Which made absolutely no sense to him as they'd throw it away the moment they arrived home.

His eyes caught a black one a row below.

But what if Sirius wanted to keep it in case they'd run around in a Muggle neighbourhood again? Remus couldn't bear to see his friend scared again. And although he had mostly displayed anger he knew Sirius had been scared, even if he would probably brush it off.

And no matter how stupid it may be, if Sirius was going to wear a collar as Padfoot on occasion, he wanted it to be a nice one.

Picking up the simple black, slightly more expensive, collar, he glanced down at Sirius, only to realise his friend was staring up at him with a look that could only be described as utterly amused.

Feeling his cheeks heat up Remus cleared his throat and walked to the cashier, Sirius on his heels.

"Do you want a tag added?" the guy asked and Remus nodded, immediately picking a round tag with a star on it.

"What do you want it to say?"

"Padfoot," he answered and Sirius barked in response and waggled his tail.

"So you are Padfoot, huh fellow?" the cashier smiled at Sirius before asking how it was spelled and arranging the letters in a special machine.

"What are your address and phone number? We wouldn't want this cutie to get lost from you now do we?" the cashier cooed the last bit at Sirius, who crocked his head at him and Remus had to bite his lip, having no problem reading his friends thoughts, even now.

He gave his address a little flushed; ignoring the questionable look the dog shot him as he knew Sirius wouldn't understand Remus' embarrassment. Although if he was honest Remus wasn't sure he himself really understood either.

Sirius was his closest friend; there was rarely a situation where Remus was shy from him. But he had also never been in a situation where he'd been about to put a tag around his friend's neck that basically claimed him as his own either.

And he knew it was only to get the dog catcher of their backs, but he couldn't help be nervous. Sirius was unpredictable at the best of times. He might even show it to James and Peter to tease him endlessly about the event.

"There you go lad," the cashier re-appeared a few minutes later and moved from behind the counter to put the collar around Sirius' neck.

Rising to his feet Sirius growled at him as he came close, moving back against Remus' leg as he did.

"Doesn't seem like he agrees with me trying to put it on," the man chuckled slightly nervous and handed the collar to Remus.

"Sorry, he is normally very sweet. But he just had a dog catcher trying to rope him up so he isn't too fond of strangers right now," Remus apologised, dreading the fight Sirius might put up now that it came to it.

He knew down before Sirius and showed him the collar. To his surprise Sirius sat back down again and rose his head to give him easy access to his neck, letting him pull the rope away and slip the collar on without a problem.

Once it was on Sirius licked his hand and Remus scratched him behind the ear with a faint smile before straightening again. Quickly paying he moved toward the dog catcher, who was patiently leaning against the door, one eyebrow up in amusement.

Confused Remus looked at him for a moment before a bark made him turn around.

Sirius was trotting towards him with a leash in his mouth, which had been attached to his collar by the cashier.

"You forgot your leash; he won't let me hold it though," the cashier explained amused as Remus blinked and accepted the leash from Sirius as he jumped up to give it to him.

"Oh, thanks."

"All set? I will give you a ride back so you won't have to walk all the way," the dog catcher offered and Remus muttered his thanks as Sirius trotted beside him without a care in the world.

In no time they were dropped off in front of Remus' house and quickly they went inside where his parents looked up surprised at the two.

"Why is Sirius on a leash?' his mother asked carefully as Remus unhooked it from the collar and Sirius changed back.

"What was that all about?" He immediately asked while rubbing at his sore neck before healing the dark bruises there.

Unable to keep a snort in at the expression on his best friend's face, Remus quickly told his parents what had happened, adding the bits and pieces about Muggle laws in for Sirius so that he could finally understand as well.

"I had no idea. I was terrified when he suddenly came at me with a rope and tried to pull me to his van; remembering the stories about teenagers being kidnapped from you that way," Sirius cleared his throat. "But then you said to follow your lead so I figured it was a Muggle thing, especially once he started talking about ownership. No offence Auntie Hope, but Muggles can be extremely weird sometimes."

"I know, honey," Remus' mother laughed as she ruffled his hair. "I'm just glad you could solve it without getting the Ministry involved. Why don't the two of you spend a little time in Remus' room before you have to leave and I'll pack you some snacks?"

Taking her advice, they made their way up and as Remus sat down on his bed, he saw Sirius was still wearing the collar.

"Do you want me to take it off for you?"

"After all the trouble you have gone through to put it on in the first place?" Sirius teased before he sobered and glanced at the small table mirror, an unreadable expression on his face. "I think I would like to keep it on."

"You want to keep on wearing a collar, with your nickname and my address on it?" Remus asked incredulous.

"Not necessarily your address; though it might be wise just in case something like this ever happens again and I can't shift back," Sirius bit his lip. "I don't know...I like my nickname and I guess the collar makes me kind of happy, like a reminder that I have a family and a home in the people who gave me this nickname. I guess it's silly..."

He looked down at his hands embarrassed, but Remus understood what he meant perfectly. "It's not silly and you should know by now that you will always have a home in us and are more than welcome here. You do know that, right?"

Placing a hand over his friend's, he squeezed lightly as he heard the words Sirius hadn't spoken, but implied perfectly.

They were his home; not his relatives or parents and he had clearly never thought of them as a home either.

A small smile grew on Sirius' lips as he nodded. "I know. But this...tag, you called it? It will remind me that I will always have somewhere to go; a place to belong even when it's difficult to remember."

His small smile grew thoughtful as he looked down at the tag. "Maybe we could change it so that your address will be visible to any Muggle when it's needed, but Magical people will see something completely else? Like my parents?"

Reading the concern for his own family's safety perfectly, Remus nodded, aware it would be safer for both of them if his address wouldn't be visible for everyone, though wise to keep it on if something like this ever happened again.

He completely understood his friend's reasoning for wanting to keep wearing it and felt honoured that Sirius considered him family, though he worried others might not understand at all.

"We could change the address into our names...kind of like a friendship tag?" Remus suggested.

"I was thinking around the same line," a few muttered words from Sirius had the tag suddenly displaying 'The Marauders' in silver letters. "This is who we are, it stands for our own little family and when James finally turns Evans around I won't have to feel bad that she's not included as she'll become a Marauder as well."

"I like the idea behind that," Remus admitted, watching Sirius lock the collar with one of his specialised runes so it couldn't be taken off easily.

He was fairly sure none of the others would ever try to match the display of bonds Sirius had chosen to wear, but he knew both Peter and James would understand his choice perfectly.

And as Sirius leaned back, Remus had to admit the simple black collar rather fitted Sirius; both in the attitude others thought he had with his 'bad boy looks' and his true self; the warm, selfless and fiercely protective boy they all loved.

To Remus, he knew the collar would always remind him that he belonged as well; that even if he felt like an outcast in the world, he would always have a place to belong, too.

**Author's Note:**

> Rewritten late 2016.
> 
> I got the idea for this story when I saw a dog being captured by the dog catcher today and the girl who owned it scream at the dog catcher because the dog had a collar. And I couldn't help but wonder…what if they ever got their hands on Sirius. And how would he react to being collared. And this short piece is what came out of those thoughts.
> 
> I hope it was an enjoyable read and reviews are as always loved.


End file.
